Stride Place
}} Stride Place formerly Portage Credit Union Centre, or PCU Centre from 2010 to 2017, is a multipurpose sports and recreation complex located in Portage la Prairie, Manitoba, Canada. The facility opened in February 2010 and features two ice hockey arenas, an aquatic centre, and a fitness centre. Outdoor sports facilities are also located on site. Construction A new community recreation centre was first proposed in the 1970s; however, the project was swiftly rejected by local residents in a public referendum. The idea was revived in 2006 by a group of local residents looking for ways to develop recreational opportunities in the area. A year later, the city and neighboring Rural Municipality of Portage la Prairie officially created a planning committee for the new Portage multiplex and began making financial commitments to the project. Construction of the new complex began in September 2008. The projected final cost was $36 million, with $16 million coming from the city, $8 million from the municipality, $5 million from the federal government, and another $5 million from the provincial government. Another $1.2 million was generated from the sale of naming rights and the rest was raised through private and corporate donations. The PCU Centre was slated for completion in fall of 2009; however, delays pushed its opening to February 27, 2010. The final cost of the project was $44 million, with cost overruns absorbed by the city. The building has a LEED silver rating. Facilities Arenas The PCU Centre has two indoor arenas: the larger PCU Arena and the smaller Portage Mutual Arena, both of which have National Hockey League regulation size ice surfaces. The PCU Arena has a seating capacity of 1,675 plus standing room for an additional 300 spectators. The Portage Mutual Arena holds 300 spectators, plus standing room for an additional 100. The Portage Terriers of the Manitoba Junior Hockey League are the PCU Arena's primary tenant. The arenas are also used by local minor hockey and for non-hockey events such as trade shows and concerts. Indoor facilities The Shindleman Aquatic Centre features 6 - 25 metre swim lanes, a large waterslide, a wave pool, and a hot tub. The 4,000 square foot Viterra Fitness Centre includes a gym and an indoor walking track. All facilities are open to the public year round. Outdoor facilities The city and municipality also operate outdoor sports and recreation facilities adjacent to the PCU Centre. The Republic of Manitobah Park is an outdoor sports complex that features baseball diamonds, soccer pitches, beach volleyball courts, and a football]]/rugby football|rugby field. The Splash Island Waterpark compliments the indoor Shindleman Aquatic Centre with outdoor swimming pools and waterslides. Major events Since its opening, the PCU Centre has been host to several major events, including: *2010 Manitoba Winter Games *2011 World Under 17 Hockey Challenge *2011 Anavet Cup *2012 Anavet Cup *2012 Manitoba Scotties Tournament of Hearts *2015 Royal Bank Cup Film The PCU Centre was the principal filming location for the 2011 hockey comedy Goon, which starred Seann William Scott, Liev Schreiber, and Jay Baruchel.Television movies and miniseries filmed at the PCU Centre include CBC's The Wrath of Grapes: The Don Cherry Story II (2012) and Mr. Hockey: The Gordie Howe Story (2013), as well as Lifetime's ''The Gabby Douglas Story (2014). References External links * PCU Centre Website Category:Indoor ice hockey venues in Manitoba